


Erwin Week Day 2 - Love/loyalty

by ClarissaNotFound



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound
Summary: Created for Erwin Week 2017. On their way to a party in the interior...





	Erwin Week Day 2 - Love/loyalty

Levi was wearing the white suit and it looked good on him. Especially tonight of all nights. He stood waiting by the door of the carriage, and as I drew closer I could see he had paired the suit with a black shirt, his usual cravat and a look of abject boredom.  
  
“You say this means so much to you and then you show up late Erwin? Tch,” he scolded me in his drawling voice.  
  
“Sorry to keep you,” I apologised. “I’m ready now. I had trouble finding my shoes.”  
  
“They should have been on top of your wardrobe.”  
  
“They were, but I usually keep them under the bed…”  
  
“That’s a dumb-ass place to keep your shoes. They’ll get scuffed and forgotten.”  
  
I paused.  
  
“Did you move them?” I asked.  
  
“After I polished them for you. Now get in the carriage before we really are late for this shitshow.”  
  
I chuckled and gestured for him to go first, but followed close behind, taking the seat across from him. Our knees touched as the carriage lurched into motion but it soon smoothed out, rolling easily on the well-paved roads to the interior. Levi gazed unenthusiastically out of the window, his head on his hand, and I took the moment to further appreciate how he looked tonight. Irritated, tired, fed up. He was probably thinking about all the other things he could have been doing if he hadn’t agreed to this ball with me. Yet he still had agreed, without hesitation. And even with the miserable expression, I still thought him to be the most amazing person that I had ever known.  
  
“That suit suits you,” I said in place of all the many compliments and gratitude that raced around my mind. Levi swivelled his eyes round to give me a distinctly unimpressed scowl.  
  
“Was that supposed to be a joke?”  
  
“You’ll never know for sure.”  
  
“It was awful Erwin. Really bad. I hope your techniques for getting funding are better or we’ll all be taking early retirement by next week.”  
  
I didn’t fail to notice the faintest of smiles crossing his lips.  
  
“I hope you won’t be too sorry that you came with me tonight,” I said.  
  
“It’ll be shitty hell,” he replied and shrugged his shoulders, but held my gaze in a way that was in fierce contrast to his casual body language. “I expect to hate every minute of it. But if you need me how can I say no.” His eyes drifted as he spoke, down my right shoulder, stopping at the point at which my arm did. He observed the sleeve of my jacket for a few moments before leaning towards me. He bit his lower lip and fussed about the way the excess material was pinned into neat folds, smoothing and tucking it about until it met his approval. I watched the top of his head with a fond warmth spreading through my chest. He had such a way of making me feel taken care of that I could never hope to properly express.  
  
“There,” he muttered at last, and looked up at me once more. “You’ll be fine Erwin. You don’t need to worry.”  
  
“I do worry, you know I can’t do everything I used to do, so thank you for being here with m-,” the words spilled from my mouth faster than I could stop them, so he stopped them instead, with a finger against my lips.  
  
“Idiot,” he said, and I felt his hand come to rest on top of mine. “Where else could I be?”


End file.
